Un moment d'égarement
by LynnNashina
Summary: Un soir de 1973. Un homme est venu a leur rencontre aujourd'hui, il prêtant venir du futur. Sa demande est simple : arrêter Raven. Et pour ça, il n'y a qu'un moyen, faire évader Erik de prison. Charles s'enferme dans sa chambre, s'assoit a une fenêtre, se sert un verre, et plonge dans ses souvenirs pour trouver la réponse à LA question. Dois-t-il oui ou non lui venir en aide…


Bonjour ! :D

Et oui, je suis de retour après tout ce temps. J'en avais presque oubliée l'existence de ce compte. Depuis quelques années maintenant, j'ai complètement arrêté l'écriture pour me consacrer à une autre forme d'art, mais depuis peu, l'envie de réécrire à commencer à s'immiscer en moi et il ne m'a fallu que quelques autres semaines de doutes pour y succomber.

Je viens donc vous offrir, si vous l'acceptez, une toute nouvelle fanfic écrite sur un univers que je n'avais encore jamais approché, celui d'X-men.

C'est une fiction rating M (tout de même assez soft, au vue des nouvelles règles du site), centré sur le couple Charles Xavier x Erik Lehnsherr (génération James McAvoy et Michael Fassbender)

Dans le contexte, nous sommes en 1973, l'intrigue se passe à l'époque de Days of Future Past. Wolverine est arrivé au manoir et s'évertue à convaincre Charles d'aider Raven, et part là, à faire évader Erik de prison.

Voici donc ses réflexions qui l'ont amené à accepter, de mon point de vue.

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

Le soleil amorça l'un de ses derniers mouvements, prêt à disparaitre pour laisser sa place à une nuit ternie de brume.

Les rayons du couchant traversèrent la fenêtre d'une chambre, dardant les murs de reflets mordorés. Une brise légère fit danser le long rideau de soie habillant la fenêtre ouverte, laissant entrer le parfum des arbres en fleur, plus bas. Une paire d'yeux bleus vif s'attarda sur leur mouvement sans trop y penser.

Cette journée n'aurait simplement pas pu être plus… étrange.

Voilà la réflexion que se faisait cet homme, affalé dans un fauteuil de cuir, la tête alourdie de questions et de tourments. A travers sa condition de mutant et ses nombreuses recherches en tant que professeur, il lui était arrivé quelques fois d'être vraiment abasourdi par les découvertes scientifiques et les probabilités quasi impossibles de l'existence de certaines théories qui se sont pourtant avérés être exacte mais, les voyages dans le temps… Personne n'avait jamais été assez fou pour prétendre que ça lui été arrivé. Enfin si, certains l'ont prétendu, c'est dans ces cas que le mot « fou » prenait justement tout son sens.

Mais il avait bien obtenu la preuve que l'homme qui venait d'entrer dans leur ère disait la vérité. Alors à présent, tout ne reposait plus que sur lui.

Laissant un long soupir passer la barrière de ses lèvres, Charles releva les yeux du verre de scotch qui tenait entre ses doigts et laissa son regard s'accrocher à la photo d'une jeune femme, posée sur la commode du lit. Un sourire aimant, un regard tendrement candide, enveloppé de longs cheveux dorés. Raven…

Sa gorge se noua. Après une déglutition difficile, il replongea ses lèvres dans le verre l'alcool et noya sa douleur en une nouvelle gorgée.

Le souvenir tortueux de la promesse qu'il lui avait faite ne cessa d'envahir son esprit.

Rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé si elle n'avait pas succombé à…

Le visage d'Erik apparut dans le fil de ses pensées. Ses doigts se crispèrent autour du verre en même temps que ses sourcils se fronçaient, une myriade d'émotions le traversant de toutes parts. La rancune, la colère, le regret, l'inquiétude, tant de choses qui le faisait aimer et profondément détester cet homme.

L'idée de le sauver était tellement inconcevable, tellement improbable. Pourquoi voudrait-il le libérer, ce vengeur amer méritait son sort ! Sans lui, Raven n'aurait jamais eu ce désir malsain de combat, sans lui, elle ne serait jamais partie…

Epuisé, il laissa sa tête retombée lourdement sur l'arrière du fauteuil et ferma les yeux. Las de tant de souffrance, il ne tenta rien pour empêcher ses souvenirs de remontrer à la surface.

* * *

Durant les premiers jours de leur entrainement, Charles s'était évertué à inculquer à ces enfants le moyen pour eux de comprendre et contrôler leur pouvoir. Il y consacrait pour ainsi dire tout son temps, peut-être un peu trop maintenant qu'il y repensait. Non, réflexion faite, rien ne justifie de les laisser à leur sort, il avait donc très bien fait comme ça.

Le temps eut donc été un facteur important. Durant cette période, Raven et lui s'était quelque peu éloignés. Il n'en avait d'abord pas prit conscience jusqu'au jour où la présence d'Erik était devenue clairement importante dans la vie de la jeune femme. Cette découverte ne put évidemment que lui déplaire. Malgré la grande affection et le respect qu'il portait à cet homme, ses méthodes étaient beaucoup trop radicales pour sa jeune sœur et finirait par lui être défavorable, il en était convaincu.

Il avait donc préféré coupé court et aller parler directement au concerné.

En une fin de matinée, après être allé vérifier que tout se passait bien auprès de ses élèves, Charles alla trouver Erik dans le grand salon du manoir. L'homme était attablé au guéridon du coin de la pièce, occupé à lire ce qui semblait être un écrit allemand. Charles se demanda brièvement où avait-il pu trouver ce livre tout en avançant vers lui. L'ayant remarqué, Erik quitta sa lecture pour lui adresser un franc sourire :

\- Charles. Tu as terminé de faire ta ronde ?

\- Les enfants commencent à réussir à se débrouiller sans moi. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'être un peu affecté au fond, tout ça va si vite.

\- Tu as vraiment vocation à enseigner si tu te sens déjà si concerné par leur réussite.

Pour seule réponse, il lui adressa un léger haussement d'épaules, d'un air de dire qu'on ne se refaisait pas. Intrigué par sa lecture, il finit par lui demander :

\- Qu'est-ce ?

\- Ca ? C'est un livre de vieux contes allemand, je l'ai trouvé dans ta bibliothèque. Ce sont le genre d'histoires que les parents de mon pays lisent à leurs enfants.

Charles ne demanda pas plus et compris aisément que son ami avait besoin de replonger dans ses souvenirs heureux, de temps à autre.

\- Mais tu n'es pas venu ici pour ça, non ?

La question surprit le professeur un moment. Non, il avait raison, il était venu à lui pour une tout autre raison. Capitulant de suite, il attrapa une chaise à la volée et la déposa face à son ami autour du meuble de bois, avant de s'y assoir :

\- C'est vrai, je suis venue ici pour discuter avec toi au sujet de Raven.

\- Je t'écoute.

Il le vit refermer le livre et le poser à leurs côtés, preuve qu'il lui offrait toute son attention. Charles ne sut pas s'il devait se sentir satisfait ou au contraire trouver déplaisant que le sujet « Raven » soit si important aux yeux d'Erik qu'il en vienne à oublier instantanément tout le reste. Sans plus de cérémonies, il entama franchement :

\- Raven a vraiment beaucoup d'estime pour toi, tu t'en rends compte. Mais elle est encore très jeune, elle n'a pas pleinement conscience de ce que nous vivons. Elle croit se battre pour une noble cause mais tout ça est trop flou pour elle.

\- Elle est intelligente et déterminée, elle sait très bien ce qu'elle fait.

\- Je ne mets pas en doute ses qualités et son intelligence, je dis simplement qu'elle est encore trop jeune, trop… malléable.

Erik fronça les sourcils, peu sûr d'apprécier le sous-entendu. Sans réussir à se retenir, il lâcha :

\- Et tu es bien placé pour le savoir.

\- Pardon ? rétorqua aussitôt le professeur, déconfis.

\- Laisse tomber.

D'un mouvement de tête, Charles l'incita à continuer, d'un ton peut-être plus dur qu'il n'aurait voulu :

\- Non. Non vas-y je t'écoute, qu'essais-tu de dire par là ?

Erik vit poindre dans les yeux azur une once de provocation. Auquel il ne tarda pas à répondre, après avoir laissé échapper un souffle de dépit :

\- Elle ne parvient pas à s'assumer. Elle se brime sans arrêt et c'est en partie ta faute. Comment peut elle être fière de sa différence si elle voit l'homme qu'elle respecte le plus se terrer dans l'ombre avec l'espoir de se fondre dans la masse humaine, voir cet homme rejeter notre nature profonde.

Charles n'en revenait pas. Dans un sourire provocant, il rétorqua :

\- Je ne renie en aucun cas ce que je suis, mon ami. Je n'ai seulement pas la prétention de me croire supérieur aux humains.

\- Mais nous le sommes. Comme le prouve si bien ta thèse, tu l'as dit toi-même.

\- Non, c'est-

Il se stoppa un instant, remarquant que le sujet tendait à diverger, et décida d'en revenir au point essentiel :

\- Tout ça n'a rien n'à voir avec elle, ce dont je te parle c'est des idées que tu lui entres dans la tête.

\- De quoi m'accuses-tu au juste ? De lui offrir un nouveau point de vue pour l'aider à se connaitre elle-même ?

Erik était atterré de le voir agir de la sorte. Il savait que la jeune femme comptait énormément aux yeux de son ami, mais comment l'amour pouvait-il l'aveugler à ce point.

\- Je te reproche plutôt le fait de vouloir en faire un soldat de plus à ta lutte. recentra Charles. Ce n'est pas une guerrière, tu ne la connais pas comme je la connais. Elle a toujours été quelqu'un de doux et prônant la paix.

\- Tout le monde ne peut pas toujours se montrer aussi idéaliste que toi. Qui sait ce qu'elle a pu vivre avant de te rencontrer. Abandonner par ses parents parce qu'ils voyaient en elle un monstre, condamner à errer durant toute son enfance… Ton amour ne la protègera pas toujours, Charles.

\- Et ta guerre ne fera qu'accroitre le risque que ce cycle infernal reprenne.

Sur ses mots, Charles se leva en un bref :

\- Je vais voir où ils en sont, je te laisse a ta lecture.

Et, sans un regard, se détourna de son ami. Avant de quitter la pièce, il l'entendit l'interpeller une dernière fois :

\- Au moindre problème, nous nous protégerons l'un l'autre. Ces enfants sont prêts Charles, tu t'en rendras vite compte.

La porte du salon se referma sur lui, laissant Erik de nouveau seul.

Se fut leur première réelle altercation, où Charles avait préféré en rester là. Ils avaient chacun défendus un point de vue qui leur était cher, en la personne de Raven.

* * *

Egaré parmi d'autres souvenirs, celui de cette nuit ne put que finir par l'assaillir.

Cette dernière nuit de répit qui leur avait été accordé. Une soirée qui avait commencé par une partie d'échecs autour d'un feu crépitant.

Les pions durent avancer sur le plateau de bois, lentement, l'un après l'autre, et suite à quelques placements finement anticipés, ils entrèrent en guerre.

La discutions entre les deux assaillants furent ternis par les doutes d'un lendemain qui, à court sûr, arriveraient trop tôt.

\- Si tu tue Shaw maintenant, il sera le premier d'une longue liste.

La voix douce du télépathe entama un écho dans l'esprit de l'allemand, auquel celui-ci répondit franchement :

\- J'ai commencé à tuer a l'instant où Shaw m'a enlevé ma mère. Tout se résume à ce moment. Ce n'est que justice.

\- La loi du Talion n'est pas toujours la solution, Erik…

Le regard acier du manieur de métal s'accrocha à l'azur lui faisant face :

\- Dirais-tu la même chose si Raven devait mourir demain ?

Charles eut un sursaut de cœur, ses yeux se teintant de souffrance amère à cette pensée. Le silence se fit, lourd, presque pesant.

Erik rapporta son attention sur la partie et enchaina d'une voix sans animosité :

\- Il est facile pour celui qui n'a jamais vécu dans l'horreur que d'imaginer un monde en paix.

\- Il ne tient qu'à nous, Erik, de le créer. Tout ce que tu as vécu jusqu'à maintenant, la haine, le désir de vengeance, les regrets… tout ça peut prendre fin, il te suffit de le décider.

D'un geste souple et précis, le professeur se pencha vers les pièces et avança son fou, jetant un bref regard à l'allemand afin de jauger sa réaction. Ce dernier répondit par un mouvement de tour, s'approchant dangereusement d'un des cavaliers de l'ennemi :

\- J'ai trop longtemps vécu pour ce moment, je ne peux pas abandonner si près du but. Tu savais à quoi t'en tenir quand nous nous sommes rencontré.

\- Mais les choses ont changé depuis, ta vie entière à changer.

L'allemand se permit un léger haussement de sourcils, peu sûr de ses dires.

\- Tu n'es plus seul.

A nouveau, ils échangèrent un regard. La mine à la fois sérieuse et attristée de l'anglais surpris Erik, qui, sentant une tendresse nouvelle l'émouvoir, s'empressa de répondre :

\- Je le sais, mon frère. Raison de plus pour me battre. Tout ça a dépassé la simple vengeance. Je ne le fais plus entièrement pour moi, ou pour ma mère. Je le fais pour assurer notre avenir, à nous tous.

\- Alors c'est par peur de voir s'éteindre notre race…

L'allemand tiqua, se demandant s'il essayait de le provoquer en choisissant ce terme précis.

\- Ce n'est pas de la peur, Charles, simplement de l'anticipation. Je ne veux plus jamais voir le sang des miens maculés nos rues. Je suis prêt à tout faire pour que ça n'arrive pas.

Réprimant un soupire, Charles soutint le regard endurci de son ami. Il s'avança sur son siège, encra ses pieds au sol, et répondit lentement, appuyant chacun de ses mots :

\- Ecoutes-moi bien… Si nous offensons demain et que notre combat se transforme en massacre, les humains voudront entrer en guerre, des villes entières seront maculées du sang des nôtres et des humains mêlés… Le monde sera si sombre qu'il nous sera impossible de nous distinguer les uns des autres.

\- Je te garantis que si nous ne faisons rien, eux s'auront très bien faire la différence.

Sur ces dernières paroles, Erik se leva, surprenant son ami.

\- Il est trop tard pour en parler. Je préfère aller me coucher. Tu devrais en faire de même.

A ces mots, il tourna les talons et commença à avancer. La voix du professeur s'éleva dans son dos :

\- J'ai peur moi aussi.

Erik marqua un arrêt. Il s'apprêtait à se retourner pour poursuivre mais fut couper dans son élan :

\- J'ai peur de ce qu'il va arriver, peur que l'un des enfants meure, que Raven soit blessée… Peur que tu succombes pour de bon à la haine et que ça cause ta perte.

\- Je ne suis pas un de ces enfants, arrête de me materner ! Scande-t-il en tournant légèrement la tête.

Charles esquissa un tendre sourire, avant de poursuivre :

\- A mes yeux, tu comptes tout autant… _si ce n'est plus_.

Ces quatre derniers mots tintèrent dans la tête d'Erik. Il se demanda un instant si ce n'était qu'une intuition douteuse ou si son ami venait réellement de lui parler mentalement. Il se retourna pour de bon et accrocha son regard :

\- Pardon ?

\- Je crois que tu as très bien compris. Répondit Charles sans sourciller.

Les sourcils de l'allemand se froncèrent légèrement, peu sûr de comprendre où il voulait en venir. Incertain, il tenta tout de même :

\- L'idée de ta mort m'est aussi douloureuse, mon ami.

Le professeur ne put empêcher un sourire tendre venir étirer ses lèvres et plisser ses yeux, comme adoucie devant tant de candeur :

\- Ce n'est pas de ça dont il est question, et tu le sais.

Commençant à comprendre le cheminement de ses pensées, Erik se raidit. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup ces allusions. Froidement, il attaqua :

\- Ce que tu dis là, ça ne concerne que toi.

Ne s'en formalisant pas, Charles sourit plus franchement et se leva. Sans une once d'hésitation, il répondit :

\- Je pense avoir quelques doutes là-dessus.

\- C'est justement ton problème, télépathe, tu penses beaucoup trop.

Il évoque son pouvoir, chose somme toute assez rare. Charles comprit sa réserve, il semblait prendre peur, craindre d'être maintenue sous son joue. Se voulant rassurant, Charles planta ses mains dans ses poches, détendu :

\- Je ne fais qu'émettre des hypothèses, je n'irais jamais vérifier dans ta tête. Je te l'ai promis.

\- Puisqu'on est d'accord, le sujet est clos.

\- Bien.

Il sait qu'il n'aura rien de plus ce soir. Il n'insistera pas. Laissant un court instant le silence planer entre eux, pour être sûr que tout était dit, Erik fini par trancher :

\- Bonne nuit, Charles.

Il s'éloigna, ouvrit la porte, et sortie en entendant une voix légère derrière lui :

\- Bonne nuit, Erik.

* * *

Erik dormait. Après avoir quitté Charles cette nuit-là, il n'avait pensé qu'à une chose, trouver un peu de repos. Il était donc rapidement tombé dans le sommeil, ayant à peine le temps d'apprécier le confort d'un matelas sous son corps fatigué.

Des images le firent se raidir. Les souvenirs de Shaw, toutes ses souffrances…

De l'autre côté du manoir, Charles fut réveillé par des tremblements au sol. Quelque chose d'anormal se passait. D'un geste vif et assuré, il se concentra et chercha Raven. Il laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement en la voyant dormir paisiblement. Rapidement, il plongea tour à tour dans les esprits de ses élèves pour s'assurer que tout aller bien et constata avec satisfaction que c'était le cas.

Ne reste plus qu'Erik.

L'image de mort et de sang qui l'aveugla le glaça d'effroi. Erik était emprisonné dans un cauchemar de désolation et de désespoir qui le rongeait littéralement. La douleur était si atroce qu'il n'avait pas conscience de faire trembler les objets métalliques autour de lui.

Inspirant une profonde bouffé d'air, Charles ferma les yeux et se concentra. Il plongea dans les souvenirs d'Erik, cherchant quelque chose qui pourrait l'apaiser. Les souvenirs de sa mère n'étaient sans doute pas une bonne idée, il y avait risque que son cerveau rende le cauchemar plus intense en déformant ses moments heureux. Il lui fallait autre chose.

La sensation d'un baiser qui n'a jamais eu lieu.

Charles fronça les sourcils et tenta de relocaliser cette émotion qui venait de traverser son esprit. Il venait de voir un genre de fantasme, quelque chose que désirait ardemment son ami sans jamais y avoir eu droit. Peut-être l'amour d'une femme.

Les images se précisèrent, un frisson parcourut l'échine du télépathe en même temps que le rêveur a l'évocation de se baiser imaginaire.

Le flou se dissipa, et Charles anticipa avec une pointe de dégout l'image qu'il pensait voir apparaitre, un baiser entre Raven et Erik.

Mais au lieu de ça…

Charles se figea, abasourdie. Ce n'était pas l'image de la jeune femme qu'il avait sous les yeux, ni le son de sa voir qui résonnait à ses oreilles, mais ses propre visage et voix.

Il déglutit en sentant la caresse fantomatique des lèvres d'Erik contre les siennes, le faisant frémir. Jamais il ne serait douté que quelque chose comme ça exister dans le subconscient d'Erik. Bien sûr il lui avait fait quelques allusions plus tôt, mais en sachant par avance que ça ne mènerait à rien.

Fermant les yeux, il oublia son égo et se refusa à profiter de la situation. Au lieu de ça, il se concentra à calmer la torture de son ami.

D'un bond, Erik se releva, sortant de son cauchemar aussi vite qu'un noyé sortirait de l'eau. Le souffle saccadé, il porta sa main à son cœur et tenta de reprendre ses esprits.

Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar.

Sa gorge sèche se contracta comme une crampe à sa seule déglutition, tordant d'un même mouvement son estomac. Tentant de reprendre son souffle, il regarda autour de lui et vit une étagère de métal complètement replié sur elle-même, dans un coin de la pièce. Il en soupira de dépit.

Ce cauchemar… Et ce rêve qui lui a succédé. Il ne put s'empêcher de se demander si Charles n'avait pas forcé la barrière de son esprit pour venir y imprimer ces étranges images.

Troublé, il finit par se lever, sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas réussir à retrouver le sommeil pour le moment. Il emporta avec lui le meuble détruit, pensant réparer ses fautes après un instant de repos.

Ses pas l'emmenèrent dans un ses petits salons. Son œil fut distrait par la lueur d'une bouteille de verre. Après un court moment, il se laissa tenter.

Il s'installa sur un des fauteuils en cuir, se servit un verre, et ferma les yeux.

Il eut à peine quelques minutes de répits, avant que la porte n'émette un grincement sonore qui le tira de ses rêveries. Charles apparut à la lumière bleuie de la lune, le visage fatigué et la mine sombre. Sans un mot, Erik retourna à son verre, peu sûr de savoir si la présence de son ami l'importuné ou non.

\- Tu n'arrives pas à dormir.

La phrase résonnait plus comme une affirmation, à laquelle Erik répondit par un bref « Hm ». Jetant un rapide coup d'œil à la bouteille à ses côtés, Charles demanda :

\- Que fais-tu là, à boire dans le noir ?

\- Tu viens de le dire, je bois dans le noir. Répondit l'autre, goguenard.

Le regard céruléen de l'anglais quitta la bouteille pour parcourir la pièce, scrutant la pénombre. Il vit, recroquevillé dans un coin, ce qui avait été son meuble dans un passé pas si lointain. Curieux, il demanda d'un ton amusé en désignant d'un coup de tête l'objet broyé :

\- C'est mon étagère, ça ?

Erik suivit son regard et tiqua. Il avait presque oublié ce détail. A la limite d'être gêné, il répondit sans répondre :

\- Je comptais le réparer. C'était involontaire, j'ai eu un sommeil plutôt… agité.

\- Ah oui ? questionna-t-il aussitôt, entre intérêt et taquinerie.

\- Ne fais pas l'innocent. Tu n'y es pas pour rien.

Le sourire de Charles se fana en croisant le regard noir de l'allemand.

\- Je croyais qu'entrer dans la tête des gens sans leur consentement était indigne de toi.

\- Je voulais t'aider… expliqua-t-il, confus.

\- En m'envoyant ce genre d'images ?!

Charles ne put s'empêcher de sentir une immense gêne poindre en lui au ton écœuré que prenait son ami. S'offrant une seconde pour réfléchir, il finit par se souvenir que ces images n'étaient pas une création de son propre esprit, mais bien celles de l'allemand. Aussi, il rétorqua :

\- J'ai cherché dans ton subconscient ce qui était capable de t'apaiser, en dehors des images de ton enfance… Je n'y suis pour rien si ce que j'y ai trouvé était…

Il s'arrêta en voyant Erik tiquer et détourner le regard, mi-gêné, mi-furieux. Il l'observa tendre sa main vers son verre et boire une nouvelle grande gorgée, cherchant certainement la délivrance au fond de son verre. Charles comprenait sa douleur, mais ne supportait pas de la voir sous ses yeux :

\- Tu es beaucoup trop adepte de l'automutilation, Erik. Tu ne devrais pas te torturer, éprouver de la répugnance ou de l'embarras.

Il hésita un instant et, devant son silence, compléta :

\- Pas face à moi, en tout cas.

Erik releva un œil, hagard, et tomba sur le sourire chaleureux qui lui était adressé. Un peu plus à l'aise, Charles osa un pas dans sa direction. Il attrapa la bouteille d'alcool qui trônait sur la table basse et emplit un second verre de son liquide ambré. Il reprit, avant d'y plonger ses lèvres :

\- Pour tout te dire, je suis même plutôt flatté.

\- Ne te moque pas de moi. Menace l'allemand, l'air sauvage.

\- L'ai-je déjà fait ?

Erik se tue, ne trouvant aucun moyen de le contrer. C'était vrai, son ami avait peut-être des défauts, mais il respectait les autres et ne s'était jamais joué d'eux. Confus, il laissa courir son regard sur l'homme lui faisant face, remontant lentement pour détailler toute sa silhouette, avant de se concentrer sur le mouvement que sa gorge effectuer en avalant le liquide alcoolisé. Son cœur eut un raté.

\- Tout devient toujours si compliqué avec toi, et tu n'en as même pas conscience.

Charles fût touché par ce ton et les souffrances sourdes et muettes qu'il laissait transparaitre. Erik semblait s'ouvrir, osant mettre les mots sur ce « problème ». D'une voix douce et apaisante, il expliqua son point de vue :

\- Au contraire… Rien n'est plus simple que ce qui se passe ici, entre nous, maintenant. Pas de crainte, d'hésitation, de dégout, de remords. Seulement toi et moi, deux bons amis, qui échangent l'un avec l'autre sans une once de jugement. Il te suffit d'en prendre conscience, et tu te sentiras tellement mieux.

Erik sembla peser le pour et le contre, le regard bas, ses doigts jouant machinalement avec le verre à demi vide. Charles lui laissa un moment, profitant de ce calme pour s'approcher d'un nouveau pas. La voix grave et résignée reprit :

\- D'accord… Et admettons que j'accepte ce qui se passe ici, que j'affronte tout ça de face et que-

\- Affronter… Tout est toujours ramené au combat avec toi. Sourit-il tristement. Tu vaux tellement plus ça, Erik.

Erik le vit s'approcher un peu plus. Il sentit son bras frôler le sien lorsqu'il déposa son verre sur la table à ses côtés, ce qui provoqua un accro involontaire de son souffle. Un sourire étirant toujours les lèvres du plus jeune, Erik écarquilla légèrement les yeux en le voyant se pencher lentement vers lui, son regard s'ancrant dans le sien :

\- Tu as aussi droit à ta part de repos. Avec moi, tu n'as aucun besoin de luter…

Le regard d'acier s'élargit un peu plus en sentant le souffle de l'autre balayer indécemment son visage, leur proximité se faisant plus proche à mesure qu'il se penchait vers lui, sans aucune gêne. Il jeta un coup d'œil lascif à ses lèvres et demanda :

\- Qu'es tu en train de faire ?

\- Je t'offre un peu de salvation…

Sans qu'il ne puisse comprendre, l'écart entre eux disparut totalement en même temps que leurs lèvres vinrent s'écraser l'une contre l'autre. Effaré, Erik plissa les yeux et tenta de reculer, mais son crâne buta contre l'arrière du fauteuil en cuir, le bloquant.

 _Tout va bien…_

Confus, Erik commença tout de même à se détendre au son intérieur de sa voix. Ses muscles se détendirent légèrement, ses doigts relâchèrent la prise sur le verre qu'il tenait toujours, posté sur la table basse à leurs côtés.

Une langue tenta de se frayer un passage, caressant ses lèvres timidement. Aussitôt, le vengeur se braqua et fronça violemment les sourcils. La voix revient l'apaiser dans sa tête.

 _Ne t'inquiète pas… Ce n'est que toi et moi._

 _Justement ! C'est tellement anormal…_

 _Pas plus que d'avoir cette conversation dans nos têtes, Erik. Arrête de réfléchir…_

Doucement, il sentit le corps sous lui commencer à se détendre. Voyant en cela une occasion, il prit le risque de poser délicatement ses doigts sur la joue de l'allemand, comme pour apaiser un animal sauvage. Dans un frison, il sentit ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent légèrement contre les siennes, en une invitation qu'il saisit aussitôt.

Leur langues se rencontrèrent enfin, timidement, avant d'entamer un mouvement tendre et langoureux qui les apaisa tous deux. Se sentent libre de continuer, Charles intensifia le baiser, n'hésitant pas à lâcher quelques souffles rauques entre deux inspirations, faisant frémir l'allemand sous les vibrations. Il s'appuya d'une main sur le fauteuil de cuir, prenant appuie à côté de la tête de l'allemand. La main d'Erik quitta le verre pour venir s'accrocher à son avant-bras, profitant lui aussi des sensations grandissantes.

Charles finit par rompre le baiser dans un faible gémissement et vint poser son front contre celui lui faisait face. Ne pouvant réprimer un franc sourire, il se détacha de lui et chercha son regard, que l'autre s'obstiner à fuir. Il sentit le souffle d'Erik balayer son visage avec force, avant de voir sa main agripper rapidement le verre rester à ses côtés. Il en but le contenue en une fois sans reprendre son souffle. Charles observa le liquide disparaitre dans la bouche de l'autre, les mouvements que sa gorge devait effectuer à chaque déglutition, et finit son observation muette en se redressant. Satisfait de la tournure que prenaient les évènements, il resta face à lui et lui sourit tendrement :

\- Tu vois… Rien de bien sordide, au final, non ?

Erik le regarda du coin de l'œil, peu sûr de savoir qu'en penser.

\- Tu évoques ça avec une telle aisance… Rien au monde ne peut te déstabiliser ?

\- Pour qui me prends-tu, je ne suis qu'un homme. S'amusa le professeur en riant faiblement. Mais je te connais, j'ai confiance en toi, alors non, ce qui se passe en ce moment ne me déstabilise en rien. Je dirais même que c'est assez plaisant.

Reprenant appuie au fond du fauteuil, Erik ferma les yeux et se les frottas d'une main, fronçant les sourcils, en demandant d'un ton sans émotion :

\- Que cherches-tu au juste, Charles ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Rien n'est jamais fait sans raison… Si tu cherches à m'amadouer pour me faire renoncer au combat de demain, tu fais une lourde erreur.

C'est pas vrai… Cet homme ne savait pas vivre autrement que dans le feu des combats et la noirceur de la méfiance. La mine dépitée et le regard las, Charles demanda :

\- … On t'a déjà dit que tu étais incroyablement obtus ?

Etrangement, cette remarque le fit sourire :

\- Non, mais je comprendrais qu'on le fasse.

« Et c'est tellement plus souvent que tu ne le crois » se dit Charles pour lui-même. Mais enfoncer le clou n'aiderait en rien, aussi décida-t-il de faire comme il en avait l'habitude : parler à cœur ouvert :

\- Grâce à ma mutation, je pourrais faire de toi tout ce que je veux, si tel était ma volonté, alors pourquoi utiliserais-je cette ruse pour te duper, dis-moi ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Répondit-il en souriant sincèrement. C'est peut-être un défi que tu te lances à toi-même.

\- Oh, ça tu peux le dire. Vous êtes une vraie énigme monsieur Lehnsherr.

Il se détourna et avança vers le placard à sa gauche, contre le mur. Erik l'observa ouvrir la porte et en sortir une nouvelle bouteille de whisky pleine. Il referma le meuble et revint prendre place devant lui en libérant la bouteille de son bouchon, saisit les deux verres qui trônaient sur la table et versa. Erik attrapa le verre qu'il lui tendit et le vit s'assoir dans le canapé brun accolé à son propre fauteuil de cuir.

Après avoir plongé ses lèvres dans le verre et avaler sa première gorgée, Charles se laissa à apprécier la savoureuse brûlure de l'alcool recouvrant sa bouche et laissa trainer une langue sur ses lèvres, avant de poursuivre :

\- Pour tout t'avouer, je ne suis absolument pas intéressé par ce genre de chose, en temps normal. En dehors de ma thèse et de Raven, rien d'autre n'a d'importance dans mon quotidien. Enfin, avant c'était le cas. Se ravisa-t-il. Maintenant les enfants prennent aussi une part de ma vie et je m'en réjouis.

L'accompagnant dans sa boisson, Erik resta silencieux et attentif, le laissant poursuivre :

\- Mais pour le reste… Le temps et l'envie me manquaient. Mais en quelques jours, tout a basculé, les choses se sont enchainés tellement vite, je n'ai même pas eu le temps d'y penser. Et je sais que, de ton côté, tu faisais tout pour justement ne pas avoir à y penser.

La chose était dite sans reproche. C'était une simple constatation. Aussi, Erik se risqua à demander :

\- Tu le sais depuis quand ?

\- Ce soir. J'ai senti quelques secousses et entendu un bruit sourd et strident venir de ta chambre. J'avais peur que tu détruises tout.

Erik lui lança un regard narquois d'un air de dire « tu ne crois pas que tu exagères ? » auquel Charles se défendit :

\- Il y a beaucoup de matériaux métalliques dans ce manoir, tu sais ? Tu es capable de déplacer une antenne digne d'un satellite je te rappelle. Sans ça, je ne serais jamais allé fouiller dans ton inconscient, tu t'en doutes…

\- Et… Qu'as-tu vu, exactement ?

\- Les mêmes choses que toi.

\- Comment ça les mêmes choses ?

Aussitôt posée, la question laissa déjà des traces de regrets dans les pensées d'Erik, qui se fustigeaient mentalement pour son audace mal placée. N'y voyant aucune gêne, le professeur répondit :

\- Les mêmes images et sons, les mêmes pensées, les mêmes… sensations.

Un agréable frisson parcourut son échine à l'évocation de ce souvenir, les images qu'il avait lues dans le subconscient d'Erik lui procurant encore les mêmes émotions. Il en ferma les yeux de désir.

\- Je vois… souffle Erik, embarrassé.

\- Je pense que c'est une bonne chose.

Un regard interrogatif fut posé sur Charles. Aussi, il crut bon de développer :

\- De l'avoir su ce soir, je veux dire. C'est un détail qui pourrait avoir son importance, demain. Je suis ravi d'être au courant.

\- Heureux d'avoir pu t'aider. Ria l'allemand d'un air ironique.

Charles fit l'impasse sur ce rire douloureux et observa son verre en silence un instant. Erik lui jeta un coup d'œil, curieux de connaitre le fil de ses pensées. Les secondes succèdent aux minutes, plongeant le salon dans un flottement calme aussi reposant qu'hésitant. Il vit Charles tenter de se lancer, une idée au bord des lèvres, avant de finalement se lancer à une question pertinente :

\- Tu ne crois pas que le destin nous offre un moment de répit inespéré avant l'assaut final, et qu'il faudrait en profiter ?

\- Je ne te pensais pas homme à croire au destin. S'étonne-t-il.

\- D'ordinaire, je ne le suis pas. Mais je crois que si nous n'avions pas allié nos forces, rien de tout ce qui arrivé de bons dans nos vies ces derniers temps n'auraient existé. Alors pourquoi pas ça ?

La question avait des intonations implorantes. Elle sonnait comme une supplication. Erik s'en trouva particulièrement troublé et laissa le doute planer bien trop longtemps au gout du professeur, torturé par l'attente de réponse. Erik sembla peser le pour et le contre. L'idée de venir jeter un œil à ses pensées pour suivre son raisonnement effleura l'esprit de Charles, et il dut lutter avec acharnement pour ne pas y céder.

\- Ces derniers mois ont été un salue pour moi, et j'en suis reconnaissant.

La voix rauque et chaude d'Erik le sortit de son combat intérieur et attira toute son attention.

\- Mais pas au point d'abandonner la chose qui me maintient en vie depuis tant d'années.

Incrédule, il vit son ami se lever du fauteuil d'un mouvement sûr et déterminé. Il termina les quelques goutes au fond de son verre et le déposa sur la table de l'autre côté de Charles, évitant son regard. Il sait que ses yeux peuvent exprimer tant de douleur… Il sait qu'il n'y résistera pas. Il resta debout un instant, hésitant, puis souffla longuement comme pour se convaincre lui-même que c'était le bon choix, avant de regagner son chemin jusqu'à la porte :

\- Bonne nuit, Charles.

Charles esquissa une grimace amère mais ne le retiens pas. Il acceptait son choix, aussi douloureux qu'il puisse être. Contrit mais résigné, il regarda son verre et joua avec le liquide un moment, le faisant tourner d'un mouvement de poignet.

Les pas d'Erik se faisaient lourd et résonner dans la pièce sombre et vide. Chaque coup de botte sur le vieux bois du plancher résonnait dans la tête et le cœur de Charles. Il se fit violence, autant qu'il put, pour ne pas céder à l'envie dévorante de le retenir.

Mais avant qu'il ne quitte la pièce pour de bon, il abandonna sa promesse et entra dans sa tête pour y déposer l'image de leur baiser, échanger plus tôt. Les délicieuses sensations vinrent les assaillir dans un même mouvement. Erik s'arrêta à quelques pas à peine de la porte, frissonnant sous la sensation retrouvé de cette bouche et les sons humides de leur étreinte. Avant qu'il ne puisse faire ou dire quoi que ce soit, il entendit la voix tendre et affectueuse souffler tendrement dans sa tête :

 _Merci, Erik._

Et c'en fut trop…

D'un mouvement sec et rapide, Erik se détourna de la porte et se rua vers lui. En croisant le regard glacé de son ami rivé sur lui, Charles se redressa vivement du canapé, peu sûr de réussir à jauger ses intentions. Ses yeux s'élargirent en même temps que sa bouche s'ouvrait pour s'excuser d'être à nouveau entré dans sa tête, mais une main vint s'accrocher à l'arrière de son crâne pour le tirer vivement en avant, avant que des lèvres pleines ne viennent clore les siennes.

Surpris, il n'esquissa cependant aucun geste de retrait et ferma les yeux, profitant du baiser ardent qui lui était offert. Leurs lèvres se modeler l'une à l'autre, se happant tour à tour, entrecoupés de soupirs brulants. Leurs langues se retrouvèrent dans un combat hardant, embrumant leur esprit. Charles sentit la main derrière sa tête agripper quelques mèches de cheveux et le tirer en arrière, l'obligeant à couper le baiser. Les yeux perçant de l'allemand le pénétrèrent et le laissèrent pantois lorsqu'une voix rauque et sèche ordonna :

\- Arrête de jouer avec ma tête !

\- Je suis désolé… c'était plus fort que moi. Répondit l'autre sans lâcher ses lèvres des yeux, ne désirant qu'y replonger.

Sans une excuse de plus, il reprit possession de sa bouche, goutant au goût amer de l'alcool qui la recouvrait toujours. Ses dents vinrent se planter dans une lèvre épaisse, arrachant un râle appréciateur à son possesseur. Un sourire vint fleurir le visage de l'anglais qui fit grogner l'autre d'un air vengeur. Profitant du fait d'être nettement plus grand que lui, Erik se redressa et appuya à pleine paume sur le torse du plus jeune, le poussant sur le canapé d'un geste brut. Charles étouffa un cri surpris avant de tomber sur le cuir, il lui jeta un regard noir et maugréa, ce qui ne fit qu'accroitre le sourire de son ami.

En un geste souple, il se baissa et encercla sa tête de ses bras, le dominant entièrement. Charles allongea ses jambes autour de celles d'Erik et agrippa un flan a sa portée pour le forcer à se rapprocher. L'autre se laissa faire, prenant place entre ses jambes, et déposa sa main sur sa joue en une caresse. Il scuta un moment ce visage, détaillant chaque contour, s'attardant plus que de raison dans le calme océan de ce bleu si rare. Charles patienta et en profita pour chercher ses marques.

Erik fut sorti de sa contemplation par un violent frisson, provoqué par une main habile venue se glisser sous sa chemise. Avant qu'il ne puisse omettre une quelconque plainte, deux lèvres rugueuses s'écrasèrent à nouveau sur les siennes, les happant, le faisant instantanément fermer les yeux et abandonner toutes objections. Entre deux souffles, il sentit la main curieuse ouvrir un a un les boutons de son vêtement, laissant son torse libre de toute entrave. Un frisson parcourut son échine quand la caresse se à même la peau, parcourant les muscles de son torse avant de descendre plus bas pour remonter ensuite, en un aller-retour tendre et aimant, imprimant sa marque en le griffant par moment du bout des doigts.

Les gestes de Charles étaient tellement contradictoires. Sa main se voulait aimante mais sa bouche, elle, était profondément sauvage. Sa langue dominait sa partenaire, l'entrainant dans un combat gagné d'avance, alors que des dents venaient mordre sans regret la bouche offerte. Erik grogna sauvagement et agrippa ses hanches en le tirant sèchement vers lui, l'incitant à donner à ses mains le même rythme que ses lèvres.

Le professeur sourit à cette envie qu'il attendait depuis un moment. D'un geste assuré, il s'allongea plus franchement et agrippa une hanche d'une main, pour venir plonger l'autre plus bas, passant la barrière de sa ceinture. Erik sentit un accro et eut le souffle coupé en sentant la main rugueuse et dur venir le pendre. Il plongea son visage dans le cou du plus jeune et étouffa un gémissement en sentant la main commencer à caresser. Au premier mouvement de va-et-vient, il marqua de ses dents le cou lui faisant face, frémissant en sentant résonner le râle de plaisir que son amant laissé échapper. La langue parcourra la nuque offerte, goutant chaque centimètre de peau.

Les sensations de ce corps contre le sien et de ses impulsions le firent peu à peu perdre pied, le faisant parfois mordre plus fort qu'il n'aurait voulu la chair a sa portée. Il y déposa ses lèvres comme pour s'excuser, avant de revenir à cette bouche si tentante.

Ne lui en tenant pas rigueur, Charles se contenta de lui sourire de la façon la plus tendre possible. Le genre de sourire qu'Erik n'avait vu que de rares fois illuminer ce visage, le genre d'attention adressé à Raven uniquement. Quelque chose de pur et de sincère, qui lui transperça le cœur.

Charles fronça un sourcil interrogatif devant cette mine figée, auquel Erik se contenta de répondre dans un souffle :

\- Merci d'être là.

Sans une explication, il se baissa doucement vers lui et reprit possession de ses lèvres dans un baiser à la tendresse inégalée.

Cette nuit, leurs corps, leurs cœurs, et leurs esprits fut unis pour la première fois.

Sans réserve, sans distinction, sans combat ou divergence fondamentale d'opinions. Simplement cette sensation d'être tout l'un pour l'autre pendant un court instant, d'oublier tout ce qui a pu être ou ce qui sera un jour cause de souffrance.

Tout le reste n'a plus aucune importance. Ce qu'il y a avant n'est rien. Ce qui viendra ensuite n'est rien. Rien, en comparaison de ce moment.

Jamais ils ne réussiront à se comprendre comme ils se sont compris cette nuit là.

Ce moment de salvation avant l'assaut final. Avant leurs propres déchirures.

Le soleil amorça l'un de ses premiers mouvements, balayant de sa lumière blanche la nuit ternie de brume.

Les rayons du levant traversèrent la fenêtre de la chambre, la brise continua de faire danser le long rideau de soie habillant la fenêtre ouverte, laissant toujours entrer le parfum des arbres en fleur auxquels c'était ajouté la rosée.

Charles esquissa un sourire en observant distraitement le jardin, plus bas.

Ses souvenirs venaient de lui apporter la réponse, clôturant cette nuit de doute et de regret.

Sa décision était prise.

Il devait aller libérer Erik. Quoiqu'il en coute.

* * *

Et voilà, fanfic terminée ! :)

C'était un coup d'essaie plutôt plaisant, même si reprendre l'écriture après une pause de 3 ans eut été assez rude, je dois l'avouer. J'espère en tout cas que vous avez passé un bon moment. Si c'est le cas n'hésitez pas à me le signaler en review, ca fait toujours très plaisir d'avoir vos réactions :) d'ailleurs vous pouvez vous le permettre même si vous avez détester évidemment, toute critique est bonne a prendre :p

J'avais pensée à peut être en faire une suite… Un jour, qui sait ^^

En tout cas merci à vous de m'avoir lu, et peut être à la prochaine ! :p


End file.
